Une leçon particulière
by ticoeur
Summary: C'est une dédicace spéciale "fête d'anniversaire", et c'est pour Alex ! Tu es une Teylon, et cette fic est pour toi !


Je ne poste jamais le jeudi, mais là, c'est un jour très particulier et donc, c'est une dédicace très particulière...  
... Pour un évènement exceptionnel...  
C'est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour une personne que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer pendant mes vacances l'année dernière au mois d'Aout.  
Mon mari et moi avons été reçus par elle et sa famille comme si on se connaissait de longue date, alors qu'on n'avait jamais communiqué autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'un forum !

Cette personne, c'est Alexiel974, qui ne lira probablement pas cette fic maintenant, étant donné qu'elle a la chance de recevoir sa petite sœur chez elle !  
Les Réunionnais sont vraiment des gens épatants, et leur accueil est sensationnel !  
C'est peut-être une toute petite île perdue dans l'océan Indien, mais ils ont un cœur gros comme ça... (là, il devrait y avoir 3 petits cœurs, mais FFNET n'accepte pas de les insérer^^) ³  
_Y'a pas le symbole puissance 10... zut..._

Alors voilà Alex, je sais que tu es une Teylon acharnée, et j'ai voulu te faire plaisir en écrivant ce truc pour toi !  
_Et crois moi, trouver une histoire qui fasse pas trop cruche quand ce n'est pas ton pairing habituel, ce n'est pas facile^^_

Maintenant, passons à la présentation de ta fic !

**Titre :** Une leçon particulière

**Genre :** Romance...

**Rating :** Je choisis "K"...

**Résumé :** Une leçon de méditation pour se détendre, qui se transforme presque en leçon de choses...

Allez, bonne lecture...

Et je te fais plein de gros bisous, Alex !!

**Joyeux anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire**

**Joyeux anniversèèèèèèreuuuh Alex Joyeux anniversaire**

28 ans le 28, ça c'est une date d'enfer !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Une leçon particulière...**

Elle était fatiguée. La sortie d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas été trop pénible, mais rester à l'affut d'un éventuel danger avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve...

Sitôt la porte passée, elle s'était rendue la première à la visite médicale obligatoire. Carson et Elisabeth avaient instauré cette procédure depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous rendu compte que les missions pouvaient tourner au vinaigre.

Teyla n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cette réflexion voulait dire, sur le coup. C'est plus tard, durant une réunion qu'elle avait entendu de nouveau cette phrase.

Et là, elle avait compris.

Et effectivement, elle était d'accord avec ce principe, même si elle n'avait jamais eu de souci en visitant d'autres mondes, du temps où elle était le chef de son clan...

Un vague à l'âme la saisit soudain, la rendant nostalgique de cette époque. Et c'est sans conviction qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de sport, espérant trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se défouler un temps soit peu...

oOoOo

Il soupira pour la dixième fois au moins. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepté.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire non...

-Allez... faites pas la tête ! Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que je vous enseigne ce sport !

-Vous appelez ça du sport ? S'exclama Ronon.

-Ah pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Renchérit Rodney.

-Hey dites donc ! Je ne vous ai pas forcé à venir, vous ! Répliqua John en le toisant.

-Il manquerait plus que ça ! Ronchonna le scientifique.

-Ça va être encore long ? Demanda le Satédien.

-Non, il suffit de faire un essai. Maintenant que vous connaissez la théorie, on va attaquer la pratique ! Allez, prenez votre club, je vais vous indiquer la meilleure façon de jouer !

Ronon se mit en place et attendit patiemment que Sheppard se mette à coté de lui. Il espérait sincèrement y arriver du premier coup.

Au moins, il pourrait dire qu'il avait essayé.

Avec un peu de chance, il allait réussir, et il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose !

-Alors, mettez vous comme moi...

Ronon se positionna de côté...

-Regardez la balle, et visualisez bien l'endroit où elle se trouve. C'est très important pour la suite !

... Et Ronon fit exactement ce que Sheppard lui dit.

- ... levez vos bras... viser la balle... et tapez !

... Et Ronon frappa la balle.

Et John regarda d'un air ahuri la jetée devant lui.

-Je crois y être arrivé, non ? Bon, et bien je vais vous laissez !

Et Ronon s'éclipsa vivement, laissant Rodney et Sheppard chercher désespérément l'endroit où la petite balle blanche avait bien pu échouer...

-Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir la récupérer ? Demanda McKay ironiquement.

-J'aurais sans doute dû lui mettre un élastique... Marmonna John.

-Ouais, sans aucun doute... Répliqua Rodney en souriant.

oOoOo

Il n'y avait personne. Un peu déçue, Teyla étala plusieurs tapis sur le sol et s'entraina seule. Elle avait besoin de se défouler de cette façon. Ça lui permettait d'évacuer toutes les tensions accumulées et dont elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte garder la moindre trace.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait beaucoup, mais avoir repensé aux siens, qui vivaient maintenant loin d'elle, l'avait rendue morose...

Elle s'en voulait de les laisser se débrouiller seuls, même si elle savait qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement se passer de son soutient.

Elle se défoula pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de s'octroyer un peu de méditation. Après avoir rangé ses bâtons, elle prit une serviette, s'épongea un peu et s'assit confortablement.

Les mains posées doucement sur ses genoux, elle redressa le buste et ferma les yeux...

oOoOo

Ronon était assez content de lui !

Il avait décidé d'accorder un peu de temps aux loisirs qu'affectionnait le militaire, avait essayé de jouer, malgré une forte envie de tout envoyer balader, et avait réussi !

Ce qui lui avait permis de quitter ses amis sans se montrer trop impatient...

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le golf. Non, en fait, pour lui ce n'était vraiment pas un sport.

A peine un défouloir...

oOoOo

Le calme de la pièce, pour une fois exempte de toute personne, la rendit plus que bien. Elle aspirait de temps en temps à cette détente, seule, en accord avec elle-même...

Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Teyla se mit à fredonner... (1)

oOoOo

Ronon voulait faire autre chose que se reposer. Jouer au golf ne l'avait absolument pas fatigué !

En fait, ça ne lui avait pas enlevé une once d'énergie !

Il s'était contenté d'écouter, de reproduire des gestes, tout ça pour taper dans une ridicule petite balle blanche qu'il avait envoyé tellement loin, qu'il se demandait si Sheppard et McKay allait la retrouver...

Mais après tout, ça lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se défouler en faisant quelque chose de plus sportif !

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement...

oOoOo

Quel calme...

Quelle sérénité...

Teyla se sentait vraiment détendue. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en entendant des pas lourd s'approcher de la salle.

Et elle soupira. Fini la tranquillité...

oOoOo

Ronon arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit, et stoppa net. Il ne voulait pas déranger Teyla, et surtout, il ne tenait pas du tout à s'assoir pour méditer.

Non, lui il était venu pour bouger, pas pour dormir !

-Bonjour...

Un peu surpris, il regarda la jeune femme, et constata qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Bonjour... je ne voulais pas vous déranger... désolé...

-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, du moment que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit... Rétorqua t-elle doucement.

Ronon soupira. Raté...

-Vous avez l'air déçu...

-C'est que je voulais m'entrainer et...

-Et moi, je vous demande de ne pas faire de bruit... Coupa Teyla.

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa haute stature.

-Vous savez, la méditation permet aussi de se défouler, asseyez-vous à mes côtés... Lui dit-elle en les refermant.

Aïe... juste ce que voulait éviter le Satédien...

Mais il s'assit quand même. Après tout, ça avait l'air de marcher pour elle, alors pourquoi pas pour lui ?

Même si il n'y croyait pas vraiment...

oOoOo

L'impression d'être observée de haut disparut, et Teyla en déduisit que Ronon avait dû s'asseoir. Sa bouche s'étira malgré elle en un petit sourire. Elle qui était persuadée de devoir insister gentiment pour que son co-équipier découvre les bienfaits de la relaxation, était plutôt agréablement surprise.

Elle aimait bien sa compagnie...

-Détendez-vous... posez vos mains à plat sur vos genoux, redressez le buste... inspirez profondément et doucement.

Ronon ouvrit la bouche et fit le même bruit qu'une personne qui avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à son extrême limite.

... Et qui prend enfin un immense bol d'air afin de ne pas mourir asphyxié.

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on inspire doucement et profondément, Ronon... sauf peut-être pour le profondément... Continua t-elle d'un ton un peu ironique.

-Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça...

-Vous préférez vraiment vous battre ? S'étonna t-elle.

Ronon soupira encore une fois.

-D'accord, je vais essayer...

-Et je vous en remercie...

oOoOo

Ronon avait essayé, Ronon avait réussi. Mais maintenant, il ressentait de vilains picotements dans ses jambes.

A rester assis aussi longtemps sans bouger, sa circulation sanguine avait du mal à faire son boulot...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai mal aux jambes.

-Allongez-vous, alors !

Ronon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. S'allonger ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Allongez-vous... Répéta Teyla.

Elle changea de position et appuya doucement sur ses épaules.

-... vous n'avez pas l'habitude, et vous avez certainement trop serré vos jambes l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant, il faut remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça !

Dubitatif, Ronon s'allongea.

... Et redressa le buste très vite.

Teyla avait posé ses mains sur ses pieds et massait lentement ses chevilles, puis elles glissèrent vers ses mollets.

Le souffle court, le Satédien la regarda faire un long moment, puis reposa la tête sur le tapis.

Et bien il manquait plus que ça !

Non seulement il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, mais en plus, à rester dans cette position, voilà maintenant qu'il avait mal au cou !

-Ça va ?

-Ouais...

Teyla continua son massage sans se soucier du ton sur lequel lui avait répondu Ronon. Il était resté seul très longtemps, alors elle lui pardonnait volontiers cet écart...

Et elle continua son massage...

oOoOo

Ronon était gêné. Plus que gêné, même...

Et il se demandait si Teyla s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

Il redressa la tête légèrement, et plia son bras afin de la reposer dessus. Mais les yeux de sa "masseuse" étaient dirigés uniquement vers ses mollets, donc normalement, elle ne devrait pas...

Enfin, c'est ce que se dit le Satédien, particulièrement embarrassé par la réaction de son corps.

Il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis tellement longtemps...

Et voir la jeune femme, qu'il trouvait plutôt jolie en plus, assise entre ses jambes et qui massait consciencieusement ses muscles douloureux lui avait donné des idées plutôt coquine.

... Et qui s'était traduit par un gonflement particulièrement visible...

oOoOo

Teyla remarqua que quelque chose chez son ami avait changé. Sa respiration d'abord, qui s'était faite courte et un peu haletante, puis les muscles de ses jambes, qu'elle sentait plus que crispés sous ses doigts. Alors elle leva les yeux pour voir ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver...

... Et, rougissante, elle remarqua "l'état" de Ronon...

Du coup, elle ne bougea plus ses mains.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, maintenant...

Ça voix lui avait paru normale, et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle l'était. Parce que si elle, elle était gêné, elle se doutait que pour Ronon, ça devait être la même chose...

-Je pense aussi... Répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Il se redressa et fit face à Teyla.

Leurs regards semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher...

Et soudain, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, Teyla se retrouva dans les bras de Ronon, puis s'assit sur ses cuisses. Le Satédien grogna son approbation et posa ses larges mains sur les reins de la jeune femme.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues entamèrent une danse vieille comme le monde, et tout ce qu'il y avait alentour cessa d'exister.

Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête...

... Que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...

oOoOo

Ronon était perdu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu un corps féminin dans ses bras, qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas l'écraser si il continuait de la serrer aussi fort.

Mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Et il se sentit tout chose quand elle glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs, lui procurant de délicieux frissons de plaisir...

Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'assise comme elle l'était, Teyla ne pouvait que sentir à quel point il la désirait. Et la peur l'envahit soudain.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un homme des cavernes, même si c'était justement dans l'une d'elles qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, sur P3M736, alors qu'elle et Sheppard recherchait un de leur équipier, Ford...

Il chassa bien vite ces idées et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui l'embrassait avec douceur et volupté.

Ça aussi, ça lui parut étrange. Il avait tellement peu l'habitude de la voir si douce, sauf envers ses amies. Et là, l'avoir dans ses bras alors qu'elle enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne avec passion, lui donna envie de la coucher sur les tapis et de la faire sienne...

oOoOo

Teyla n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait pas si Ronon voulait continuer ou pas, mais en tout cas, elle, oui...

Mais pas dans une salle de sport. Même si ce qu'elle voulait faire pouvait s'apparenter à une sorte de sport...

Alors elle se détacha un peu de lui.

-Ronon...

Elle le sentit se crisper violement avant de voir deux yeux noisettes étonnés la fixer sans détour.

-Désolé... j'avais cru que...

-Non ! S'exclama Teyla, enfin si... c'est juste que... je ne voulais pas...

Ronon posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'Athosienne et la souleva légèrement, avant de se dégager.

-Mais... Ronon ?

Le Satédien la regarda, alors qu'elle était assise sur ses talons et la tête qu'elle faisait à cet instant le déstabilisa un peu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle avait l'air si... déçue ?

Mais pourtant, elle venait juste de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas !

Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à forcer qui que se soit. Même si là, il aurait bien prolongé cette étreinte...

-Je ne voulais pas vous obliger à...

-M'obliger ? Coupa Teyla.

La déception fit place à la tendresse dans son regard. Elle croyait que Ronon ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors qu'en fait, il devait être simplement intimidé. Ça devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec une femme autrement que pendant un entrainement.

Et elle avait très envie de lui réapprendre à aimer...

-Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde obligée Ronon... venez...

Elle tendit la main devant elle et attendit.

Pendant un instant, Ronon parut ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, puis il laissa parler son instinct.

Et celui-ci lui disait qu'il devait saisir cette chance incroyable d'être en compagnie d'une femme qui l'attirait depuis un bon moment...

Sa grande main entoura celle de Teyla, qui lui fit un grand sourire et l'attira vers elle.

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage...

oOoOo

Tétanisé. Ronon était comme foudroyé sur place...

Que devait-il faire ?

Se laisser faire ou prendre les devants ?

-J'ai très envie de finir cette soirée en votre compagnie... pas vous ? Murmura Teyla à son oreille.

Elle avait choisi pour lui. Et il décida de se laisser faire.

... Enfin, pour l'instant...

oOoOo

Ronon avait beau être un guerrier, sa peau avait l'air très douce...

Et quand Teyla avait approché sa bouche de l'oreille, elle avait dû se retenir de l'embrasser.

Mais ça avait été très dur...

Elle s'éloigna légèrement et constata que l'homme avait le souffle court. Cette réaction l'encouragea à continuer et elle fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en souriant.

-N'avez-vous pas envie d'une tasse de thé ? Proposa t-elle alors.

_Non, j'ai juste envie de vous..._ Pensa Ronon.

-Ça me plairait assez... Répondit-il pourtant.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mes quartiers...

-Je vous suis...

Ronon répondait comme un automate, et Teyla se sentit fondre.

C'était étrange de voir qu'un grand gaillard comme lui ne savait plus trop quoi faire face à une personne qui faisait trente centimètres de moins que lui !

Mais elle ne se moqua pas de lui. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie...

Elle se contenta de reculer doucement, jusqu'à ce que Ronon se mette enfin en route...

oOoOo

Le trajet jusqu'aux quartiers de Teyla se passa dans le plus grand silence. En temps normal, Ronon n'était déjà pas d'une nature très bavarde, mais là, il était totalement submergé par des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis une éternité...  
Son combat acharné contre les Wraiths lui avait interdit de se laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Et là, ils l'envahissaient par vagues immenses...

Et si ça lui faisait un peu peur, il aimait ça également...

L'impression de bien-être mêlée à l'angoisse de savoir si il allait s'en sortir le faisait presque trembler...

Et là, ça y était, ils étaient arrivés...

oOoOo

Teyla passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et Ronon entra à sa suite. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez elle, et il découvrit un intérieur douillet, aménagé avec goût.

Il regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers une sorte de coffre en bois, posé sur un épais tapis.

Mais lui, il était toujours posté près de la porte, ne sachant si il devait entrer ou attendre un peu...

Teyla se retourna et le vit, les bras ballants. Alors elle marcha doucement vers lui et prit sa main.

-Venez... ne restez pas planté là...

Il la suivit machinalement, puis se mit à sourire. Même si Teyla devait sentir qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, elle faisait tout son possible pour que ça ne se voie pas !

Et il apprécia beaucoup...

-Asseyez-vous, je vais faire le service...

Il se courba, et croisa ses jambes.

... Juste avant de les décroiser et de s'asseoir sur ses talons...

-Est-ce moi qui vous mets mal à l'aise ? Demanda Teyla.

Le Satédien leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Accroupit à côté du coffre, elle souriait, et son visage était illuminé par le soleil qui se couchait doucement. Ce qui donnait à sa peau une chaude couleur de pain d'épice. Et il se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup la goûter...

-J'ai envie de vous embrasser... Lâcha t-il d'un coup.

Si elle fut surprise par les paroles, Teyla ne le montra pas. A la place, elle posa doucement la théière et se tourna vers lui.

-J'en ai très envie moi aussi... Murmura t-elle.

Ronon s'approcha d'elle, leva les mains, et les plaça sur les joues, qu'il caressa doucement avec ses pouces.

Teyla pencha la tête légèrement, se frottant contre les paumes un peu rêches...

Et il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Sa bouche déposa des baisers tendres et légers, comme si il craignait de la briser en appuyant trop fort...

Teyla ne bougea pas, trop prise dans les sensations qui déferlaient en elle. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait se montrer à la fois si rustre et si délicat. Et elle adorait ça...

Ronon posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne, et elle retrouva avec plaisir les frissons qu'il lui avait donné, quand ils s'étaient embrassés dans la salle d'entraînement.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, forçant Ronon à en faire autant, et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Le Satédien entoura le corps souple dans les siens, et poussa une sorte de grognement qui enflamma les sens de la jeune femme.

Ils se retrouvèrent debout, sans trop savoir comment, et Ronon se dirigea vers le lit...

-Ronon...

Il stoppa aussitôt et scruta le visage de Teyla, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait interrompu une étreinte qu'elle souhaitait apparemment autant que lui...

-Je ne désire pas une simple relation d'un soir... j'ai des sentiments pour vous et...

-Moi aussi... Coupa Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de se passer par la suite, mais j'aimerais tenter quelque chose avec... toi...

Le Satédien sourit en entendant la jeune femme hésiter à le tutoyer. Il l'a trouvait si belle, en cet instant que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours, mais je suis d'accord avec... toi... essayons...

L'Athosienne sourit franchement et l'attira contre elle, ce qu'il fit sans montrer aucune résistance.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et ce coup-ci, c'est Teyla elle-même qui recula vers le lit...

oOoOo

Ils ne savaient pas où ce début d'histoire allait les mener. Mais ils étaient certains d'une chose, ils allaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que ça marche...

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Gros bisous Alex !!

(1) : J'ai failli mettre "meumeumer", comme dans Shrek !  
Parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien, mais je me suis dit ensuite que ça faisait pas très sérieux^^


End file.
